


I Would Lie For You Because Of Him

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Mother Knows, Implied Hidden Feelings, Light Angst, Never mess with a mother, Protective Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: A mother's love saved Harry's life once and it saves him again.Narcissa checks the body and finds a heartbeat, looking at the boy that holds her son's heart she does what a mother must to protect them both.





	I Would Lie For You Because Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> I think one of the most underrated Drarry moments is the bit in deathly hallows when Narcissa has no idea if Draco's alive but she assumes Harry will know...And she’s right.
> 
> Narcissa: Is Draco alive?
> 
> Harry: Oh yeah, definitely. Literally just risked my life to save him before I came here. I think he’s still on the seventh-floor corridor. Love the new shirt he’s wearing btw. Really brings out his eyes.

Narcissa watches as Potter stands frozen in terror with his wand clasped in his hand and still pointed to the floor. He doesn’t even raise it as the green bolt flies forward and hits his chest, causing him to fall backwards. The thump of him hitting the leaf-covered ground a soft sound that barely causes a stir in the air but for her the earth trembles or maybe that is only her hands clasped together before her. The hero has fallen, evil has won, and rather than elated she only feels cold dread in the pit of her stomach.

“Check him,” the Dark Lord hisses, his voice making her shudder but she nods dutifully and obeys.

Keeping her head high, she walks forward before gracefully kneeling on the skirts of her dress beside the boy. He looks young this close, she thinks as she studies him, his hair, so reminiscent of his father and the eyes of his dead mother which are closed now he has joined her fate. He’s Just a boy, so very much like her own son, hardened by life and the expectations of others.

Cuts and bruises over his face wearing a scorched jacket and muddy trainers, Potter is a pitiful sight made more so by the fact that in the end he was afraid and alone.

She’s trying not to think of her own child, possible lying somewhere else just as still and dead, having suffered the same fate but tears are prickling her eyes as the body before her for a moment has blond hair rather than black, but the vision disappears as she blinks and takes a calming breath.

Aware of those around her she pushes aside her fears and reaches out her hand and places it on Potter's chest. His eyes widening as she gasps quietly, the thump of the heart under her hand beating harder at the sound even through Potter doesn’t move even an inch.

She doesn’t know what to think or do, no-one can survive the killing curse, but of course Potter had once, and now he had miraculously done so again. She doesn’t know how or why but she lets it fill her with hope, a warmth that seeps into her chilled bones and lifts some of the weight from her shoulders.

Perhaps there is a chance for her son, that he might still live and she knows there is a way to find out for sure before her. Carefully she leans her head lower and in a whisper that is little more than an exhalation of breath, asks the question burning inside her.

"Draco. Is he alive?"

At the sound of her son's name Potter's eyes flutter, his heart skipping for a second before beating faster under her hand. Watching in awe she sees Potter's mouth twitch upwards at the corners removing some of the tension from his expression as he replies just as quietly.

"Yes."

Once more her eyes fill with tears at the relief that loosens the tightness in her chest, allowing her to take a deep breath of the damp forest air. Blinking them away she fights to stop herself from smiling but as she prepares to say thank you a voice stops her.

"Is he dead?"

She turns at the question, schooling her expression into a mask of indifference as she looks at the monster stood beside her crazed sister. In that moment, she sees her future, kneeling at the feet of a madman, forced to do his bidding and unable to protect her family. His actions have already damaged her son, put him at risk by turning him into a solider for his war when he is but a child, her child.

The rage that has been simmering in her soul, blazes and grows, spreading through her like wildfire and if she had the strength she would cut the Dark Lord down where he stood and damn the consequences. However she knows that is not her role to play, it is Potter’s fate to defeat him, so she swallows down the fire even as it burns her throat. She glances at Potter and knows that his life is in her hands, but Draco's is in his.

For the life and happiness of her son, she has to protect the boy that rules over Draco's heart.

She had known the moment she saw her son's face at the manor, the fear and heartbreak in his expression as he looked at the swollen stranger before him. She had heard the lie in his voice when he had claimed to be unsure, the way a good mother can always tell when their child is hiding the truth. Draco lied to save Potter because he needs him. Possibly he didn’t realise it until that moment, but that didn’t change the fact.

So as any mother that loves her child she gently strokes a hand through Potter's hair, the curls thick and much courser than Draco’s soft locks before she rises. Fixing her dress, she composes herself and firms her voice to answer the man she no longer sees as her Lord.

"Yes, he's dead."

Lowering her eyes for fear that they would give her away, flashing with the hate that fills her while the Dark Lord celebrates the death of a child. Narcissa contents herself with the knowledge that her son is safe, that the one who will destroy this threat still lives and that she has played a small part in ensuring both those things.

Draco will survive this night because she has felt under her hand the strength of the heart that beats in the chest of his saviour and the way it skips for her son.

**Author's Note:**

> You get an extra one today because I'm going away for the weekend and won't be able to write or post anything. Hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
